love always find a way
by rezaadiniastory
Summary: reza dan adinia love story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Adinia Point of view

BEEP BEEP BEEP...

Suara alarm di kamar ku berbunyi, menunjukan kalo sudah waktunya aku bangun dan memulai aktifitas..

Today is a new day, finally... Hari ini aku ke jogja untuk persiapan pementasan teater di acara kementrian pemuda dan kebudayaan, can you imagine it? Aku beruntung sekali bisa turut andil dalam malam puncak acara tahunan yang super mewah dan megah ini, i am so axcited..

Aku langsung mengambil handphone d nightstand beside my bed, ada 2 pesan dan beberapa missedcall..

[Whatsapp] Ayushita : Wake up girrrllll ,i am so excited..gue anterin loe ke bandara pagi ini jam 7 okay? See yaaaa

[Whatsapp] Adinia : Ya ya ya ya, loe tuh cuma alesan mau nganter gue kebandara cuma mau dpt breakfast gratis kan

[Whatsapp] Ayushita : Whatever, i am on my way sweeeety

Ayu.. she's my best friend since we are little kami tumbuh di lingkungan yg sama di bali, Kami ngga pernah terpisahkan, bahkan orang sering bilang kalo kami kembar, its funny because we are really different, dia selalu full energy ,never stop talking sedangkan aku, lebih suka menyendiri dan pemalu...tapi ya begitulah we are best friend.

No, we are sister...

Gue cek 1 pesan lagi di hp, one message from hamish, oh God that boy...dia ngga pernah membiarkan hidup gue tenang, kadang heran deh kenapa dulu gue mau jadi pacaranya...oke dia memang baik, tapi sifatnya yang selalu mengatur dan over protective ohhhh my, i can't even hangout with my best friend because his jealousy...oke skip!

[text] hamish : Kamu tau kalo aku masih sayang dan selalu support kamu, adinia..semoga acaranya sukses di jakarta, aku masih heran kenapa kamu ngga ijinin aku nemenin kamu disana, i am worried about you

Huuuftttt care? Worry? Aku ngga ngerti definisi care dan worry di otaknya hamish...

[text] me : Thankyou..

I toss my phone and jump to shower and prepare my day.. i hope today will be a great day..wish me luck ..


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Reza Point of view

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 04.00 dini hari dan gue masih berkutat dengan laptop dan setumpuk file laporan keuangan yg harus gue koreksi satu per satu. Sejak 2 tahun lalu gue memutuskan pulang dari US dan kuliah Business gue di Harvard kelar saat itu pula gue resmi bertanggung jawab dgn semua bisnis perusahaan keluarga gue. Our company focusing on ritel, hospitality, furniture, transportation, entertainment dan yg pling bru bisnis start up. Why start up? Ide gue.. selama di US gue sering main ke silicon valley, visited google, yahoo etc. Bussines is my major but innovation in business brilian buat gue. Salah satu program jualan gue yg bru adalah sale ticket dimana everyone bisa mesen tiket pertunjukkan dimana saja mereka berada dan bkal dapat e-ticket, fokus gue adalah pertunjukkan teater. Why? Karena nton film di bioskop sudah terlalu mainstream man!

Balik lagi kenapa gue rela gak tidur begini demi kerjaan yg bsa dkerjakan bawahan gue? Simple. Buat gue lebih baik memastikan semua oke dibanding memperbaiki kerusakan2 kecil di akhir yg merugikan gue.

Gue gak mau family gue kecewa karena buat gue senyum mreka adlah segalanya. Cengeng? Nope. Buat gue laki2 adalah pria seutuhnya ketika menempatkan keluarga menjadi prioritas. Pekerjaan gue hanpir kelar.. gue bakal tidur selama 2 jam, setelah itu gue harus menembus macetnya kota jakarta di pagi hari. Gue harus menghadiri beberapa meeting penting dgn klien dan satu acara penting untuk bisnis kami yaitu pertunjukkan teater. Acara pemerintah namun gue bisa jadi social butterfly disana dan promosi program baru perusahaan gue.

Jakarta, pagi hari...

"Bang! Abang! Bangun dong bang! Katanya hari ini flight ke jojganya pagi..Why you still sleep?" suara gaduh adik gue chelsea membangungkan gue.

"Aduhhhh! Are you crazy? Harus banget teriak2 gitu?aarghhhhh!" Sahut gue kesal.

"Ya lu telat Bang! Ini untung aja gue punya kunci rumah lo. Bangun Bang" chelsea mengguncang2 bahu ku.

"Iya2 gue bangun! Cerewet!Siapin gue sarapan" perintah gue sembari menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Roti Bakar aja ya Bang. Makanya cepetan nikah Bang. Biar ada yg urus" gerutu Chelsea sembari meninggalkan kamar gue.

Pagi ini gue harus flight to jogja karena suatu pekerjaan yang harus gue handle sendiri, kadang gue merasa kasin ama mata gue ini kurang gue kasih waktu istirahat, oke mungkij gue akan memutuskan untuk tidur di pesawat selama perjalanan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[[Adisutjipto International Airport]]

 **Adinia POV**

Perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku dari pintu kedatangan bandara. Untung saja selama di pernerbangan tadi gue bisa sedikit mengistirahatkan pikiran2 yg akhir2 ini menggangu ,sampai Tiba2 pikiranku tertuju pada pesan singkat dari Hamish tadi pagi, dia...lelaki yang pernah mengisi hariku dan mengajariku tentang jatuh cinta, namun ia juga yg membuatku menjadi ragu akan definisi cinta itu sendiri. Jika cinta itu saling percaya, lalu mengapa tidak ada kepercayaan antara kami? Atau lebih tepatnya mengapa begitu tipis kepercayaan yang Dia berikan? Haruskah ada kesempatan kedua untuknya? Hatiku masih tegar untuk berkata tidak.

 **Reza POV**

Yogyakarta masih begini2 saja. Masih ramai namun menawarkan kenyamanan. Gue berjalan menyusuri bandara yang sudah beberapa tahun tidak gue kunjungi. Yogya penuh cerita,termasuk tentang dia. Tara. Wanita yang gue kenal cukup lama. Wanita yang gue pikir akan jadi pelabuhan terakhir gue. Tempat gue bersandar saat gue merasa penat dengan kehidupan. Ternyata gue salah, kami menyerah dan kalah oleh jarak. Jarak yang terbentang antara Amerika dan Indonesia. Masihkah gue ada dipikirannya? Apa dia juga masih ada di hati gue?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reza Point View

Gue memilih satu nomer di kontak hp gue, kemudian menelepon seseorang.

[call] firman : "Halo BOS! Dimana lu Bro? Wes nyampe Yogya tah?"

[call] Me : "Ya Gue udah di Yogya. Lu dimana? Meet up jadi ya di Mirota. Gue mau beli beberapa barang titipan nyokap"

[call] firman : "Aduh Bro sorry nih... Gue ga bisa. Gue lagi sibuk persiapan buat pementasan, maklum acaranya sudah deket kan situ tau, Kita ketemu besok aja ya di gladi resik bro"

[call] Me: "yaelah lu, kemaren katanya bisa. Masalahnya gue males milih2 barang, Ribettt..Lu yg pilihin. Padahal gue tdnya mau ngasih satu tiket konser Payung Teduh di acara Indie Concert bulan depan masa lu ga tertarik haha"

[call] firman : " ha? Serius? Yaudah Oke Bro. See you there"

[call] me : "OK."

Yupp! Dia adalah Firman. Sahabat gue sejak zaman dahulu kala. Anak teater yang koplak dan gampangan. Di minta apapun dia mau asal ada iming-imingnya. Kerjaannya ngegombal tapi pacar tetep gapunya. Jomblo forever. Dibalik semua keminimalisan dirinya dia punya satu kelebihan. Yaitu Mukanya yang lumayan tampan ini, dan hati yang tulus sebagai sahabat. Selalu ada saat gue butuhin begitu pula sebaliknya.

Begitulah akhirnya gue habiskan waktu sore dengan berjalan-jalan di Malioboro membeli beberapa barang pesanan nyokap yang literally gue bisa suruh orang untuk beli. Tapi, gue mau semuanya gue yg pilihin buat nyokap. Gue mau yg terbaik untuk ibu negara. Begitu gue sampe di hotel gue kembali berkutat dengan laptop dan pekerjaan menumpuk yang sudah melambai lambai minta di urusin.

((Yogyakarta, keesokan harinya))

"So I wonder where were you? When all the roads you took came back to me. So I'm following the map that leads to you. The map that leads to you. Ain't nothing I can map that leads to you

Following, following, following to you"

Suara si Adam Levine membangunkan gue dari bawah alam sadar gue. "Maps" by Maroon 5 yg sdh gue setting sbagai nada alarm pagi gue. Why? No reason. Gue cuman suka lagu itu. Lagu itu sperti OST hubungan gue dan Tara. Gue berusaha mengikuti arah yang Tara inginkan. But, i don't know why she seems like try to create distance between us.

Lah? masih pagi ko gue udah curcol gini sih

gue menatap layar ponsel gue, SHIT MAN Gue baru sadar ini sudah jam 8.45!

Sementara gue harus ada di acara gladi resik jam 9 sharp, gue panik karena gue ngerasa ga enak aja kalo gue ga on time.

Tanpa mikir lama dan tanpa mandi tentunya ya, akhirnya gue buru2 ambil T shirt yg tergantung di kursi, gue lari ke parkiran dan langsung mesen taksi. Lucky me, Yogya is nicer than Jakarta in term of traffic.

Sesampainya di venue, gue menelepon Firman untuk memastikan dimana ruangan untuk gue.

Gue kesel banget karena si firman super lama angkat telfon nya udah tau gue itu lagi telat dan buru2..

begitu si firman angkat tlp gue tiba tiba...

"BRUKKKKKKK!" Seseorang dengan setumpuk barang2 di tangannya menabrak gue dan membuat tubuh gue limbung sedikit.

"Wowwwcchhhh! Be careful maam!" gue berujar pada cewe itu tanpa menoleh, dalam hati gue berkata "sorry bgtttt ya girl ga bantu gue lagi super buru2 lain kali pasti gue bantu :p" jackass

[call] firman : "Za? Lu kenapa?" Sahut Firman di seberang telepon.

[call] me : "Ga gapapa.. Lu dimana sih? Ruangan gue dimana?"

[call] firman : "Za! Nih gue liat lu nih! Woyy!"

[call] me : "Woy!"

Gue pun menutup telepon dan berlari kecil menuju Firman.

Fiman : "Gila lu telat Bro"

Reza : "Sorry Bro. Gue kesiangan"

Firman : "Bentar2.. kayanya ada yg aneh deh sm baju lu"

"Hahahhahahahahahahhaha" si Firman tertawa terbahak ke arah gue.

"Why? Eh! Kenapa sih lu? Ngetawain Gue? Apaan?"

"Baju lu bro, baju lu kebalik Bro! Ckck"

Firman masih tertawa dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Yaaahhhh.. sial banget sih gue pagi ini, udah gue telat bangun, baju gue kebalik lagi. Salah gue jg kali ya kalo tidur gue jarang pake baju" ujar gur ke firman

"Ya udah Bro. Sampean santai dlu disini ya. Nanti dipanggil sama panitia soal rundown acaranya. Gue tinggal dlu ya. Gue mau latihan dlu nih" sahut Firman sambil berlalu meninggalkan gue.

Setelah Firman pergi gue berjalan ke arah kaca di ruangan gue dan bener aja baju gue kebalik, argghghghgh

"Hmmmm.. Coba aja ada istri ngga bakal gue ribet ngurusin baju kaya beginian, hufttt" Lagi lagi gue mengkasihani diri sendiri..

Lega banget gladi hari ini kelar juga, so far si gak ada masalah semua berjalan sesuai rencana, tinggal ya.. satu dua hal kecil yg besok harus gue pastiin lagi but i guess everything is under control.

Setibanya di kamar hotel tempatku menginap, gue segera mandi dan siap siap tidur. Gue gak akan kerja malam ini. Tomorrow is a big day for me. Honestly, gue agak khawatir dengan acara besok. Selama gue berkecimpung di dunia bisnis, gue gak pernah berekspektasi untuk dapat kesempatan speech soal bisnis di khalayak ramai. Anyway, i hope everything goes in a good way tomorrow. Wish me luck


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Adinia Point of view**

Hari ini seperti biasa, sama dengan beberapa hari yang lalu, super hectic.

Malam ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 22.00, kami para anak bangsa terpilih untuk mengisi acara di acara kementrian ini sudah selesai latihan dan menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk acara malam puncak. Besok latihan trakhir, oh GOD i am really tired, tired but happy and excited at the same time..

Tiba di rumah karantina aku langsung kekamar ku untuk mengaktifkan handphone, terlihat beberapa pesan masuk.

[text] Ibu: Nak, makan nya jangan sampai lupa. I love you dari bapak dan ibu

[text] Ibu: Nak, jangan lupa nanti selesai latihan langsung mandi dan istirahat ya..ibu dan bapak proud of you.

Aku langsung membalas pesan ibu

[text] Me: Iya bu, aku baru sampai d rumah karantina..tadi nggak telat makan bu, kan semua sudah ada yang menyiapkan dari panitia daaaann, aku kan sudah bilang ini berulang ulang setiap hari, dont worry too much about me, i am a big girl.. And of course i love you ibu dan bapak..

Hampir setiap jam semenjak aku di jogja ibu selalu mengkhawatirkan aku, she is so paranoid.

Ya begitulah ya namanya orang tua.

Aku baca teks berikutnya dari sahabatku ayu, then.. dari firman oh God that boy.

Firman never stop flirting at me, dari hari pertama kami bertemu saat latihan teater untuk acara ini dia selalu menggoda aku, ya ya ya pemain teater terkenal asal jakarta ya lumayan tampan sih,but.. Ok enough about him

(One last message)

[Whatsapp] Hamish : Good night, may tomorrow will be a great day, see you..

Of course hamish, pria ini lagi. Kenapa susah sekali melupakan dia? kenapa dia belum move on juga si? Dan kenapa dia masih saja sayang dan perhatian dengan ku? Yang pasti untuk sekarang aku hanya ingin fokus ke dunia seni ku, no lover for a while. Well.. yeah

(Keesokan harinya)

[call] Me: "Iya bu, hari ini gladi resiknya"

[call] Ibu : "Oke, ibu cuma mau pastiin aja dan kamu jangan lupa pesan-pesan ibu ya, makannya jangan telat, istirahat..."

Oh God kembali kesituasi ini lagi, im rolling my eyes and sigh sambil mendengarkan celoteh ibu di telpon

[call] Me: "Bu, iya iya iyaaa. Aku inget semua pesen ibu, aku cuma minta doanya supaya semuanya lancar ya bu"

[call] Ibu: "Of course honey"

[call] Me: "Kalo gitu aku tutup telponnya dlu ya bu, ini aku udah di panggil sama temen buat bantu nyiapin perlengkapan, love you"

[call] Ibu : "Love you too baby girl"

"Hai din"

Not him please, please please. Aku menoleh ke arahnya sambil memasang senyum palsu diwajahku

"Hai firman" aku menyapa balik

"Eh, maaf ya firman aku buru-buru nih mau nyiapin semuanya buat besok sorry ya aku ke ruang perlengkapan dlu, see ya"

Aku buru-buru melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari firman, sampai aku tidak memperhatikan langkahku dan seseorang lelaki berjalan menabrak ku

"Ouch"

Aku terjatuh ke lantai, semua barang bawaanku tercecer aaaarrh menyebalkan, whats wrong with me? Knp si hari ini aku sial banget? Why? Wait wait..Mataku seketika tertuju kepada baju yg dikenakan oleh lelaki ini, dia memakai baju terbalik, Silly.

"Wowwcchhhh! Be careful maam!" ucap lelaki itu.

Dan seketika dia berdiri dan langsung berlalu, meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"What? Bukannya nolongin malah ngeloyor aja, dasar cowok jaman sekarang" aku bergumam sambil membereskan barang2 ku yg berceceran tadi

"Za ! Ni aku liat kamu ni! Woyyyy"

Aku menoleh kebelakang mendengar suara firman memanggil lelaki yang menabrak ku tadi.

Oh, ternyata dia temennya si firman, anak ibu kota juga. Pantesan ya, ngga ada sikap gentle nya. Aku langsung berlalu meninggalkan firman dan temannya itu dan kembali ke tujuan awalku.

Please GOD cukup untuk kesialan hari ini.

Setelah gladi resik berakhir, aku segera membereskan segala perlengkapan kostum untuk pertunjukkan besok. Aku melirik jam tanganku dan sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00.

"20.00? Fine. I must go back to my room, take a shower and nice sleep" gumamku pada diri sendiri. I am so excited for tomorrow and i wish everything would be awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Adinia POV**

Tonight is the night. Aku dan teman teman sesama pengisi acara sudah siap untuk pentas di acara malam ini. Disini crowded sekali, semua pengisi acara sibuk mengurusi persiapan pentas mereka masing-masing. Sampai waktunya 15 menit lagi untuk pentas aku merasa ada yang kurang OH MY GOD! It is my lucky charm, gelang pemberian ibu ketinggalan di tas ku di ruang make up.

Aku langsung berlari terburu-buru untuk mengambil my lucky charm, dan tiba tiba aku seperti menabrak dinding, tp kenapa dindingnya empuk ya? Lalu aku merasa sepasang tangan menangkapku sehingga aku tidak jadi terjatuh. Ternyata aku bukan menabrak dinding melainkan aku menabrak seseorang, a Man.

When his hands catch my body, his muscular hands move my body closer to him, i can smell his scent. Wangiii banget...sampe rasanya pengen aku botolin deh aroma tubuhnya dan aku bawa kemana-mana. Oke stop right there adinia! "Owww sorry" kataku sambil aku mencoba menegakan tubuhku, ketika aku mundur untuk membenarkan bajuku yg sedikit berantakan, perlahan aku menoleh padannya dan aku melihatnya. His eyes ..He is stand up in front of me, the most handsome man i've ever seen.. Ok i'm drooling now, wake up adinia!

Seketika Aku langsung tersadar dan teringat tujuan ku untuk mengambil gelang.

Aku mendengar pria itu tertawa kecil

"Its okay, and i am sorry too" teriak nya

Aku hanya mengabaikan pria itu, karna yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanya my lucky charm...

Alhamdulillah, pementasannya malam ini lancar. I'm so happy and so proud of me. Kami para pengisi acara langsung menanggalkan atribut pementasan dan menuju meja yang telah disiapkan didepan panggung.

Sampai tiba di acara inti, aku tidak pernah berhenti terkagum kagum melihat acara malam ini, orang-orang yang sangat berprestasi dan berdedikasi tinggi untuk negara ini. Beyond words.

Selanjutnya dibacakan profil seorang pengusaha muda inspiratif berumur 29 tahun yang akan memberikan kata-kata inspiratif nya didepan semua tamu undangan. Mendengar prestasi dan dedikasinya untuk negara ini, how? He is still 29 right? I really like this man already.

"Reza abhirama putra rahadi" aku mendengar suara MC memanggil namanya ,dan semua orang berdiri memberikan applause..

Aku sedikit penasaran dengan pria ini,lalu Aku menunggu pria ini naik ke atas panggung, and something on him catch my attention...

"What dia? Beneran dia? He is reza? He is the man that, oh GOD. He is the handsome one yang tadi tabrakan dengan aku di belakang panggung? Aku masih speechless, sampai Aku tidak mendengar apa yang dia ucakan yang kulihat hanya parasnya yang sangat tampan seperti Adonis. I feel like butterfly fulfill my stomatch, GOD! Adinia whats wrong with you?..

Aku tersadarkan dari dunia fantasiku ketika semua orang berdiri memberikan tepuk tangan, dan my Adonis sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangan mataku. Sigh

Rangkaian Acara malam ini berjalan sangat lancar dan sukses. Kami para pengisi acara kembali kebelakang panggung untuk membantu para panitia acara membereskan atribut pentas kami.

Aku masih teringat dengan pria itu, Reza, my Adonis. Aku tersenyum senyum sendiri kalau memikirkan dia. Seketika aku mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku

"Adinia"

aku menoleh ke seseorang yang memanggil namaku

"Hamish!" aku sangat terkejut melihat dia disini

"Surprise!" Teriaknya

"What are you doing here? Kamu kok bisa masuk ke acara ini?"

"Aku kan udah bilang kalo aku akan selalu support kamu, so yaaa i'm here. And money talking Din, papa kan banyak kenal orang penting disini, jd ya aku tinggal minta tolong papa aja buat nelpon panitianya"

Of course he will do that thing, dari dulu hamish tidak pernah berubah, selalu melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau daaaaannn sifat ketergantungan dengan orang tua nya itu yang paling tidak aku sukai.

"This is for you Din"

hamish menyodorkan se buket bungabesar ke hadapanku

"Aw, they are so lovely, thank you"

"My pleassure"

Sigh, kenapa dia selalu datang diwaktu yang tak terduga. Dan meskipun dia sudah berkorban banyak untuk ku, tapi hatiku masih belum bisa menerima dia kembali. Dan aku sudah tidak merasakan cinta lagi untuk dia. Should i give him a second chance? Yes or no?

Ah entahlah..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Reza Point of view**

One of my bigest event in my life will happen very soon. Gue tidak pernah membayangkan akan jadi salah satu sosok pemuda inspiratif dan harus speech di depan banyak orang about how i started my business and also the tips about being young succesful leader. I feel a little bit nervous, gue harus sadar kalo ini bukan speech didepan client atau staf di perusahaan gue atau bukan juga bicara untuk presentasi didepan kelas seperti jaman gue kuliah di Harvard. Tonight is different, selain menjadi pembicara untuk menginspirasi semua orang, malam ini juga i am Reza Abhirama Putra Rahadi akan mendapatkan kesempatan emas juga untuk sharing tentang bisnis gue yang dimana bisa gue jadiin media promosi. Menurut salah satu ahli marketing, saat memulai bisnis baru maka hanya ada dua kemungkinan, gagal atau berhasil Semua tergantung pada "how you promote your product".

Huufffttt i hope everything will be fine tonight.

1 jam sebelum acara, gue siap-siap dikamar hotel tempat gue menginap. Malam ini gue memakai kemeja yang sudah disiapkan Mbak Ghea asisten rumah tangga gue di Jakarta. Fyi, gue gak pernah packing sendiri, gue percayakan semuanya pada si Mbak untuk mengurus semua perlengkapan gue.

Gue mengambil dasi yang si Mbak siapkan didalam koper gue.

"What! Gold? Gila nih si Mbak. Udah gue bilang dasinya jangan yang warnanya mencolok, arggghh" gue menggerutu menahan kekesalan sambil berdiri di depan kaca, memperhatikan dan membayangkan jika dasi ini terpasang di leher gue. Ok. Its fine. Gold is fine. Gue kira masalah gue udah selesai, but Man Si mbak lupa untuk mengikat dasi tersebut, ya dia packing dasi dalam keadaan masih belum terbentuk. Mati lah gue! Gue gak bisa masang ini dasi! Silakan tertawa. Yap gue, lulusan Harvard, tapi gue akui gue gak bisa masang dasi manual.

Gue pun segera menelepon si mbak, namun sialnya ia tak kunjung mengangkat telepon. Gue hubungi Mama dan Chelsea mereka juga not available, pastilah sedang sibuk shopping atau apalah itu gue ga ngerti para wanita.

Gue telepon Arya, also not available karena dia sedang cuti. Gue telepon Firman, of course he is also not available, lagi siap2 mau manggung juga. And the last Deva, gue berharap dia angkat telepon gue.. tapi sesuai ekspektasi, percuma telepon dia.. dia pasti sibuk dengan cewe-cewek nya itu. Gue panik, Gue gak mungkin datang ke acara penting ini tanpa dasi. Beli baru yang bentuk butterfly juga nggak sempat. Aaaahhh what should i do?

"Ini gimana dong! Aaargghhhh... Ah!" gue melirik jam dinding , gue punya sisa waktu 30 menit lagi dan Gue masih dsini dengan masalah dasi? Damn!

Gue mencoba meng obrak abrik lagi koper gue berharap ada alternatif lain yg bisa gue pake selain dasi tadi. And then gue menemukan kain ikat, dari salah satu product lokal favorit gue, yaitu "sejauh mata memandang" ini lebih oke karena makenya ga seribet make dasi manual

my problem is solved. Di depan kaca Gue berdiri untuk melihat final look gue. "Hmmmm... Is not that bad reza"

Kalo inget kejadian seperti ini, gue jd berfikir coba aja gue dengerin orang tua gue untuk cpet punya istri, ya pasti urusannya gak akan ribet seperti sekarang. Dan tiap ada acara gini bukan si Mbak lagi yang pilihin baju, tapi orang yang spesial. Orang yang akan gue sebut istri. mamanya anak anak gue. But, marriage is something very important for me, gue ngga bisa asal menikah karena ingin ada yang mengurus. Gue bakal menikah sama wanita pilihan hati gue, yang ketika melihatnya hati gue langsung berkata she is the One, urusan nanti dia mengurusi keperluan gue, itu bonusnya hhaaa.

Setibanya di tempat acara, gue segera menuju backstage, sekali lagi gue datang dengan terburu-buru. Kemudian tiba-tiba...

"BRUKKKKK!"

Gue lagi lagi bertabrakan. dan lagi lagi dengan seseorang wanita. Wanita yang menabrak gue tubuhnya limbung dan gue dengan refleks menahan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh.

"Owww sorry" kata-kata pertama yang kudengar dari mulutnya, dia sedikit mundur lalu merapikan bajunya, Gue bisa melihat wajahnya walaupun dia sedang menunduk, berlahan dia mulai menegakan wajahnya, mata kita seketika bertemu.. oh GOD she is so beutiful, i can't stop starring at her face. The most beautiful girl i ever seen. Her body is soft but strong, and fitted in my arm imedietly.

Seketika "My Muse" langsung buru-buru dan berlari menuju ke belakang panggung acara.

"Its oke. I am sorry too" teriak gue dari jauh.

Gue masih melihat dia sampai dia tak terlihat dari pandangan gue, and i made a mental note! I will find her as soon as this party end.

Finally masuk ke acara inti dan skrg gue menunggu dipanggil oleh MC, honestly i am so nervous, gue merasa setelah malam ini beban dan tanggung jawab gue semakin besar, gue harus lebih baik lagi dalam karir gue kedepannya dan terus menjadi contoh yang baik bagi generasi muda.

Then here it is, they call my name "Reza Abhirama Putra Rahadi", lalu gue berjalan ke atas panggung dengan adrenalin yang memuncak karena nervous. Gue coba meyakinkan dalam hati, "oke Rez you can do it, of course you can do it! oke Skrng lu tenang, take a breath, inhale... exhale"

Alhamdulillah semua yang gue takutin tidak terjadi, speech gue kelar dan lancar,.. Gue merasa bersyukur banget karena semua orang disana bertepuk tangan dan kagum serta yang paling penting mereka tertarik dengan apa yg gue paparkan. Thanks god

Kemudian tiba2 gue teringat dengan wanita tadi, My Muse. Ternyata dia adalah salah satu pengisi acara di pentas teater. Aku menyaksikan penampilannya di awal acara, she is So excellent, and very talented artis, i am amazed.

Gue mulai mencari sosok yang menghantui pikiran gue selama acara ini berlangsung, And there she is

Tanpa pikir panjang gue langsung berjalan menghampirinya, namun tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan sebuket bunga menghampirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Of course she have a boy friend"

I don't know, i am so jealous melihat lelaki itu memberikan bunga kepada gadis impian gue, melihat dia tersipu malu sambil mencium bunga yang kini ada ditangannya. Not my lucky day, Poor me. Gue harap gue masih punya kesempatan untuk mengenal dia dilain waktu, because i swear, i can't forget her beautiful face, my Muse...

Ponsel gue kemudian bergetar, ada satu pesan dari Deva

[Whatsapp] Deva : "Bro kenapa? Sorry nih gue lgi brg cewe gue biasalah, Btw gue tdi gak sengaja ketemu Tara. She looks good. Salam katanya buat lo"

Gue menghela nafas membaca nama Tara, Entah mengapa gue merasa pesan si Deva biasa saja.

Gue malah masih asik melirik ke arah wanita impian gue gue yang asik ngobrol dengan pria turunan Bule di pojok panggung sana.

(Ada pesan masuk lagi.)

[Whatsapp] Deva : "Bro, tadi kata Tara jaga kesehatan, dan katanya kalo lo udah di Jakarta nanti dia mau ketemu, soalnya lo ngga pernah angkat telpon dia"

What? Tara what you do you want from me? Selalu bertingkah seolah-olah dia masih mengharapkan gue, dan pada akhirnya, who knows?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Adinia Point of view**

Kring kring kring! (Ringtone)

Pagi ini Bunyi ringtone ponsel membangunkanku dari tidur panjang. Aku meraih ponsel di samping tempat tidur, Kulihat layar ponselku dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Ternyata Ibu yg telepon..

Ibu menanyakan bagaimana acara prtunjukkan semalam, dan seperti biasa, dia mengingatkan hal-hal kecil itu lagi kepadaku.

[call] Ibu: Selamat pagi sayang, nak itu gmna kmren pertunjukan acaranya? Sukses?

[call] Adinia: morning bu, alhamdulillah semuanya lancar, i'm so happy. Makasih juga ya, ibu sama bapak always support me

[call]Ibu: Alhamdulillah nak, i'm so happy for you baby girl, kapan rencana kamu pulang nak?

[call]Adinia: rencananya hari senin bu.

[call]Ibu: oh begitu, yasudah jangan lupa makan ya nak, ingat pesan ibu ya, km baik2 disana, sampai ktemu...

[call]Adinia: iya Bu pasti, iya Bu smpai ktemu besok ya, on Monday. I Love you Bu.

*klik*

entah kenapa pagi ini kepalaku terasa pusing sekali, sepertinya karena kecapean kali ya?

I gave my full energy for my performance last night

Aku berbaring lagi di kasur Sambil menunggu nyawaku terkumpul, Entah ada angin apa yg membawa pikiranku ini.. tiba-tiba muncul di pikiranku my Adonis, pria bernama Reza itu... melihatnya diatas panggung acara tadi malam oh God i can't forget about lastnight, about Him , it is so weird. Definitely so weird! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba memikirkannya? Entahlah.

Andai saja aku bisa mengenalnya, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah lelah memandang wajah tampan nya, matanya yang berbinar penuh semangat saat ia berbicara di atas stage, bibirnya yang selalu mengeluarkan kata2 cerdas, dan hidungnya..hidungnya yang begitu menarik dan menggemaskan,he is the definition of perfection.

"Aduh Adinia please deh ini masih pagi , jangan mengkhayal berlebihan!" gumamku pada diri sendiri.

*tring

Handphone ku kembali berbunyi, kali ini ada 1 pesan masuk, one message from my one and only Ayusitha, sahabatku yang hyperactive, sedikit gila tapi sangat perhatian. Sejak dulu dia selalu caring, loving, warm and always available for me. Bahkan dia selalu ada saat aku melewati fase berat dalam hidupku, saat Hamish dan aku tidak lagi menjadi sepasang kekasih. As my bestfriend, i do love Ayu so much!

[Whatsapp] Ayusith : wake up you lazy head, how are you todaaay? Gimana semalem pertunjukannya? Sukseskan? Aaaa i miss you so badly, cepet pulang yaaa, aku kangen ngejahilin kamu, aaaannnddd i wanna tell you something important about my dream job, please come home soon

[Whatsapp]Me : haaaay honeeeeyyyy good morning, i'm fine, i just have a headache maybe because i was so excited last nite. Acaranya lancar dan sukses, aah semalem pokoknya i felt extremely happy, i'll tell you later yaaa! Aaah i miss you too, tomorrow i'll go home. See you tomorrow ya

Oh God! My body feels so tired. Aku merasakan nyeri di setiap persendianku..I think i need a glass of fresh aku sangat malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Kemudian aku membalikkan tubuhku, aku melihat ada sebuket bunga di atas meja, iya bunga yg kuletakkan di atas meja itu saat aku sampai dikamar tadi malam, bunga yg semalam Hamish berikan kepadaku, sebuket bunga kesukaanku, mawar merah dan putih di hias dengan cantik dan disusun dengan rapi,oh God what should i do? Hamish kembali lagi ke dalam kehidupanku, mengapa ia selalu datang disaat aku sudah tak menyimpan rasa untuknya lagi?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Adinia point of view

Ini hari terakhirku di jogja, setelah beberap hari berada disini rasanya aku sangat rindu suasana rumah..

Sebelum besok pagi aku kembali ke bali, siang ini aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling di kota yg terkenal dengan gudegnya ini, ya untuk sekedar jalan2 dan mencari buah tangan untuk di bawa pulang nanti.. dengan siapa? Ya sendiri sajalah tdk masalah kan?

Tujuan pertamaku yaitu tempat wisata bernama tamansari water castel, ini merupakan bangunan bersejarah, ada terdapt kolam pemandian yg di dalamnya dan bangunanya yg kuno membuatnya terlihat sangat indah, kebetulan tempatnya tdk jauh dr tempatku stay jadi aku cukup berjalan kaki saja untuk menuju kesini.

Aku begitu menikmati jalan2 seperti ini karena kaya "me time" buatku yg kadang jarang banget aku bisa dapetin. setelah puas berkeliling tidak terasa hari sudah hampir gelap.

Aku lalu melanjutkan acara jalan2ku berikutnya yaitu malioboro! Rasanya tdk afdol ketika berkunjung ke jogja kalau tidak mampir kesini.. disini tidak pernah sepi pasti saja ramai oleh para wisatawan.

Keluarga di rumah memang tdk meminta oleh2 tp rasanya tidak enak saja kalau tdk mambawa buah tangan, akhirnya aku memutuskan mencari batik atau kain2 untuk dijadikan buah tangan untuk ibu dan bapak dirumah dan tentunya untuk sahabatku juga.

Aku menyusuri toko toko sepanjng malioboro lalu Aku memutuskan masuk ke salah satu toko yang mnurut org2 sih tokonya menjual kain2 dan batik yg bagus, let's see siapa tau ada yg cocok..

Ternyata memang benar disini menjual kain kain yang emang cantik dan bagus. aku membeli beberapa macam kain untuk ibu, bapak dan ayu. setelah puas memilih milih tdk terasa ternyata belanjaanku cukup banyak, dasar memang wanita kadang suka kalap kalo sudah urusan belanja..

Aku melangkah menuju meja kasir untuk membayar belanjaanku, untunglah saat itu toko sedang tdk terlalu ramai jadi aku tidak perlu mengantri.

Petugas kasir sudah selesai membungkus semua belanjaanku. "Mbak totalnya jadi Rp.1.879.000 ya"

"Oke mas saya bayar pakai debit saja"

Lalu aku merogoh dompet di tas ku..and then aku mulai panik "ko gak ada ya?" gumamku dalam hati..

"mas bentar ya saya cari dompetnya dulu" aku kembali mengecek seluruh isi tasku..dan tetap tidak ada gimana ini, oke mungkin tertinggal di kamar hotel.

"Mas sptnya dompet saya ketinggalan di hotel, barangnya tolong disimp..."

"Mas biar pake kartu saya dulu aja"

Belum selesai aku bicara tiba-tiba seorang pria di antrian belakang memotong omonganku sambil meyodorkan kartu kreditnya, OMG... aku kaget sekali, ini terlihat seperti adegan ftv tp ini nyatanya aku alami..

Aku berbalik badan.. and you know what? Omg!the one and only gue! rezaa! Iya Reza abhirama putra rahadi Oh my godness my adonis, rasanya aku mau pingsan berdiri sedekat ini dihadapn dia

Tibatiba jantungku serasa berhenti beberapa detik, tanganku seketika penuh keringat, perut aku pun tiba tiba mules omg aku tidak tau hrs gimana? Kenap kita hrs bertemu dalam situasi spt ini sih..

"e.. eh..eh gausah mas gpp biar saya ambil dulu dompet di hotel deket ko" timpalku

"Udah gpp, cape nanti kamu kalo bolak balik" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Duh jangan deh mas gaenak saya"

"Ini mas gpp pake kartu saya aja dulu.."

Apa boleh buat akhirnya semua belanjaanku dia yang bayarin, haduh adinia kenapa kamu ceroboh banget si! Gumamku

Lalu kami menuju pintu keluar..

"kamu yang main teater diacara tadi malam kan?" aku menoleh kearah my Adonis "gue reza" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangan. Omg aku nggak nyangka my adonis ngajak kenalan, ok inhale exhale...

"asti... eh adinia"

"sorry siapa? Asti?"

"adinia astiana.. tp biasanya lebih sering di panggil asti"

"ohh okeeey adinia? Namanya bagus"

"sorry you call me adinia?"

"iyaaa,Why?

"No, just.. jarang ada yg manggil adinia..haha" dia hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, that smile, oh God i'm dying...

Karena kebodohanku tadi, malam ini berujung menjadi jalan2 malam yg tidak terduga, saat ini di sebelahku sudah ada pria itu my adonis..

"by the way mas reza.. sorry ya kmren saya nabrak kamu"

"no.. no its okay, saya juga minta maaf karena lagi buru2"

Kami berjalan jalan di sekitar malioboro sambil berbincang ttg segala hal sampai hal2 yg tidak penting. Ternyata selain pengusaha sukses, my Adonis juga aktif didunia charity dan sangat peduli dengan nilai budaya, perfect.

"kamu mau naik delman ngga?" seketika dia bertanya kepadaku

"ha? Ngapain mas? Ini udah malem" jawabku heran

"yaudah kita jailin aja ya bapak kusirnya, tanya-tanya aja padahal nggak naik haha"

"ih kamu iseng banget sih mas"

Selama kita berbincang ternyata He's a nice guys, orangnya humble, humoris dan sangat hangat ditambah dia pinter banget , ya gausah di tanya lah ya secara kmrin malam aja itu acaranya dia -_-

Karna terlalu asik mengobrol tidak terasa malam semakin larut, aku melihat jam tangaku sudah menunjukan pukul 22.34

Oke aku harus kembali ke hotel, besok itu morning flight adinia kamu bisa telat!

"mas reza.. sorry saya kayanya hrs balik hotel deh udah malem soalnya"

"oh yaudah saya anterin kamu ya, kan kita stay di hotel yang sama"

"Nggak apa-apa mas, saya bisa sendiri kok"

"Saya nggak akan ngebiarin perempuan malam-malam gini pulang sendirian"

"Mmmmm..." dia tidak membiarkanku menyelesaikan ucapanku, seketika tangannya langsung menarik tangan ku dan kami berjalan menuju ke tempat parkiran mobil.

"Besok kamu flight jam berapa Din?" dia bertanya memecahkan keheningan ketika mobilnya sudah mulai berjalan

"jam 8 pagi mas"

"Btw kamu pulang kemana din?"

"Ke bali mas"

"Wow.. bali ya?"

"Iya haha"

"Bareng saya saja ya kebandaranya"

aduuhh aku ngga salah denger nih? Aku bisa kehabisan nafas ni kalo gini ceritanya ,oh my Adonis youre so sweet..

"Memangnya mas reza flight pagi juga?" tanyaku

"Aku sore sih, soalnya siangnya masih ada pertemuan sama orang-orang dari kementrian"

"Loh kalo gitu nggak usah mas, kan nanti juga ada driver dari hotel yang nganterin ke bandara" tolakku pelan

"Its oke, i want to"

aku hanya terdiam memandang wajahnya, pria ini dia tidak pernah bertele-tele dan basa-basi, apa yang dia inginkan langsung dia utarakan, and he is very honest, nggak jaim atau jaga sikap mengingat status dia sebagai, ah sudahlah...kami mememang seperti bumi dan langit

"Sooooooo? Gimana? Aku anterin ya besok" ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arahku

"Hmmm.. yaudahh oke mas. Thankyou ya mas maaf saya jadi ngerepotin kamu"

"Kok ngerepotin sih? Kan saya yg mau haha"

Dia tersenyum sambil konsentrasi menyetir.

God, harus aku apakan pria ini? Boleh ku bungkus masukin koper lalu aku bw pulang ke bali gasih?

Perjalanan menuju hotel memang tidak jauh makanya tak terasa kami sudah tiba di hotel tempat kami menginap dan langsung menuju lift, di lift ini hanya kami berdua.

"Lantai berapa din?"

"Lantai 5 mas" dia menekan tombol lantai 5 kemudian menekan tombol Top floor, president suite..of course he stay at president suite room adinia.

Seketika aku merasa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, dia berdiri sangat dekat di sampingku, tangannya bersentuhan dengan tanganku, duh Gusti allah jangan sampai aku pingsan disini..

Diiiinggg...suara lift memecahkan ketegangan, dan aku langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lift "Mas, makasih ya buat hari ini, buat semuanya, im so happy" "I'm happy too, good night adinia"

"Good night" kami saling tersenyum, dan perlahan pintu lift tertutup.

Aku jalan berlahan menuju kamar, tidak lama tbtb terdengar ada yg memanggil "adiniaa" aku menoleh ternyata si ganteng lagi "bsk pagi aku tunggu di lobby ya jam 6 see u" belom sempat menjawab pintu lift sudah tertutup.

mengakhiri kisah indah ku bersamanya hari ini...

sighhhhhh what a day, mimpi indah deh aku malam ini thanks god u made my day


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Reza point of view**

"Iya ma iya, ini aku lagi di tokonya yang tempat langganan mama. Pokoknya mama tenang aja ya, pokonya semua pesenan mama beres bye mam"

Klik...

Gue menutup telpon dan mengakhiri perbincangan dengan nyokap, emang dasar ibu-ibu ya bawelnya luar biasa. Pagi ini sudah berulang kali nyokap nelpon gue cuma buat ngingetin jangan lupa beliin kain batik di toko langganan dia di jogja, Dan sekarang gue terjebak ditoko ini memilih batik mana yg cocok buat nyokap, thanks to mbak mbak nya ya, gue hanya tinggal tanya motif terbaru dan bahan yang paling bagus selesai deh kegiatan belanja yang melelahkan ini.

Macem2 kain yg entahlah modelnya apa ini sudah ada di tangan, Gue berjalan menuju kasir nunggu antrian krena di depan gue ada seorang wanita yg sedang membayar, tp Wanita itu terlihat kebingungan?

"mas bentar ya saya cari dompetnya dulu" ucap wanita itu sambil kembali mengecek isi tasnya. kalo dilihat dari gerak geriknya, seperti dia sedang kehilangan dompetnya.

"Mas sptnya dompet saya ketinggalan di hotel, barangnya tolong disimp..."

"Mas biar pake kartu saya dulu aja" gue langsung memotong ucapan wanita itu sembari menyodorkan kartu debit ke meja kasir.

Wanita itu kemudian membalikkan badannya kearah gue..what? She is my Muse. God, she even more beautiful without make up on her face, goergeus.

My Muse? She is not yours reza..seketika gue tersadar mendengar suara indahnya, dia menolak belanjaannya gue bayarin, kami sempat berdebat tapi akhirnya dia setuju..

Setelah selesai urusan dikasir tadi, kami pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"kamu yang main teater diacara tadi malam kan? gue reza" ucap gue sambil mengajak dia kenalan. Adinia, namanya Adinia, beautiful name, really fit on her.

Setelah berkenalan Mumpung ada kesempatan emas, gue aja aja dia buat berjalan-jalan disekitar Malioboro untuk sekedar melihat-lihat dan berbincang and my adinia said yes, ini akan jadi moment dimana gue bisa lebih mengenal dia haha.

Kami mengobrol tentang banyak hal, bahkan gue sempat nanya soal lelaki yang memberikan dia bunga selesai acara tadi malam, and you know what he is just some stalker ex boyfriend, thank God.

Gue senang bisa ngobrol gini dengan dia, she is very innocent and shy. sesekali ketika gue melemparkan pujian ataupun menggodanya pipinya bisa tbtb memerah, gemes banget gue. don't shy baby.

"mas reza.. sorry saya kayanya hrs balik hotel deh udah malem soalnya" oh nooo, gue sampe lupa waktu kalo ini udah malem dan waktunya dia pulang ke hotel. Tanpa mikir lama Gue langsung menawarkan diri untuk nganterin dia balik ke hotel karena memang hotel kita sama, dan yang psti jadi gue bisa lebih lama ngobrol dengan dia. But, of course dia nolak, tp gue nggak akan ngebiarin dia pulang sendirian malam-malam gini.

Seketika tangan gue refleks menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Dia tidak melepaskan genggaman gue, tangannya terasa sangat lembut dan halus, yash i am one of lucky bastard hahaha..

Selama perjalanan pulang menuju hotel, gue lagi-lagi menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan dia ke bandara besok pagi, i don't know why, what is wrong with me. Kenapa gue jadi gini ya, biasanya perempuan yang ngedeketin gue duluan, itupun gue nggak akan langsung ngerespon. But i dont know why Dengan Dia , gue seperti jadi Gue yang sebenarnya, bukan Reza dengan embel-embel "Rahadi" nama besar keluarga gue yang harus gue jaga kehormatannya dihadapan siapapun.

Rasanya usaha gue worth it banget kalo ngeliat dia tersenyum di sebelah gue seperti sekarang , and you know what, she always bite her lip every time she is nervous. God, i wanna bite her lip so bad, it is really hard to control my self. She is NOT yours reza, remember? NOT YET actually. Hahaha slow down boy, baby step.

Sesampainya di hotel, kami langsung menuju lift. Dan lagi-lagi Tuhan lagi menguji kesabaran gue, kenapa nggak ada orang lain selain kita berdua di lift ini? Dari Posisi berdiri kami yang sangat dekat, Gue bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya, very sweet. God, gue pengen banget menggenggam tangannya aahhhhhhhh, it is really frustating.

Dinggg...

Suara lift yang menandakan kami sudah sampai di lantai 5 tempat my Adinia menginap.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift

"Mas, makasih ya buat hari ini, buat semuanya, im so happy today"

"I'm happy too, good night adinia"

"Good night" kami saling tersenyum, dan perlahan pintu lift mulai tertutup "Adinia!" Gue memanggilnya dan dia menoleh kearahku

"Besok pagi aku tunggu di lobby ya jam 6, see you" belum sempat dia membalas ucapanku ,pintu liftnya sudah tertutup.. Haah what a day, i need cold shower!

(Next day)

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.55 WIB dan gue udah stay di lobby hotel menunggu pujaan hati gue. Nggak lama gue menunggu, my Adinia terlihat berjalan dari lift sambil membawa kopernya. Dia tersenyum melihat kearah gue.

"Morning Din"

"Pagi juga mas, kamu beneran jadi mau nganterin ke bandara?" Dia bertanya dengan nada menggodaku

"Ya jadi lah, tapi kita sarapan dulu ya sebentar. Kamu flight jam 8 kan , masih sempet kok kalo kita breakfast dlu"

"Oke mas"

Kami langsung berjalan ke tempat sarapan dan memesan pancake untuk sarapan.

"Jadi kamu ada rencana pindah ke jakarta Din?"

"Baru rencana sih mas, kalo aku lolos jadi anggota di sanggar teater anak bangsa. It is my dream untuk bisa gabung disana dan pentas di panggung yang megah" jawabnya sambil memotong pancake.

"You can do it Din, you are amazing"

Dia tidak menjawab ucapan gue kali ini, dia hanya menunduk sambil menggigit bibirny, oh My, dia melakukannya lagi. Stop biting your lip din...

(Airport)

"Mas, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya buat semua kebaikan kamu, saya jadi gaenak merepotkan kamu dr kemarin" ucap my Adinia sebelum dia masuk ke bandara. Kami berdiri di didepan pintu keberangkatan, rasanya gue pengen banget nganter dia sampai bali.

"No its okay haha l Din, take care ya" jawabku, bego banget sih loe Reza, lulusan Harvard tapi cuma kata-kata itu doang yang keluar dari mulut loe.

Tp gue ngga ngerti lagi mau bilang apa.

"Mmmmmm, kalo gitu aku masuk ya mas oh iya mas..."dia tiba tiba seperti mau mengucapkan sesuatu "nice to see u mas" OH GOD! "Ya saya juga seneng bisa ketemu dan kenal kamu"

"Hahaha oke mas yaudah saya pamit yaa"

"bye mas" dia berjalan sambil menggeret kopernya

"Oke byee dinn" ucap gue sambil melihat dia perlahan meninggalkan gue. Gue terus menunggu sampai akhirnya dia tidak nampak lagi oleh pandangan mataku.

Gue berlalu menuju parkiran, perasaan gue pagi ini bener2 gak karuan,seneng? ya gausah di tanya sedih? Ya sedih karna gue hrus pisah dengan my adinia. Haaah, it's oke Reza, baby step remember? Kan nanti gue bisa aja contact dia kalo kangen dengerin suaranya.

Seketika gue tersentak, OH Lord begoooo begooo begooo...bisa bisanya gue lupa minta nomor man, kenapa hal sepenting ini gue malah lupa sih.. Oke Calm down Reza, pokonya gue bakal cari nomor telponnya! Mungkin pihak hotel bisa ngasih gue kontaknya.

oh God wish me luck.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Adinia POV**

"Morning sunshineee..."

Arghhhh suara melengking itu membangunkan ku dari tidurku yang lelap

"Astiii, banguuunnn...males bgt sih jd cewe bangun siang mulu"

Yaahhh suara nyaring itu berasal dari tidak lain tidak bukan sahabat paling nyebelin, ayu.

Aku hanya mengabaikan kebisingan suaranya sambil berharap dia berhenti mengganggu tidurku. GOD i need my my sleep. Seketika aku tersentak karena ayu menarik bantalku

"Ayuuuu, apaan siihh!"

"Nah gitu dong, kan enak kalo udah bangun" ayu tersenyum penuh kemenangan "sekarang cuci muka, aku tunggu di dapur, 10 menit. Kalo ngga, sarapan spesial dari ibu aku abisin" kemudian ayu langsung keluar kamar untuk melancarkan aksinya menghabisi sarapan, aku pun segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk doing my "bussines" in the morning dan langsung keluar kamar mencari trouble maker.

"Ibuuuk, kok ibu tega sih ngebiarin miss rempong ini masuk rumah kita sih buk?" aku merengek ke ibu sambil mencibirkan lidahku ke arah ayu. Ibu hanya tersenyum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Iiihh, apaan sih. Buk masa aku di bilang miss rempong" jawab ayu protes.

"Eeehhh udah-udah, kalian ini bukan anak SD lagi. Kok masih suka ngeledek sih, udah abisin dulu sarapannya, kan hari ini katanya mau girls day out" ucap ibu dengan lembut.

"Iya iya bu, kalo ngga sayang banget , udah lama nih perempuan satu aku lempar kelaut" gumamku sambil menyuap sarapan

"Udah deh, i know you love me" ucap ayu dengan mulut penuh makanan, hadeeeh dasar..

Aku bakal kangen sekali dengan wanita nyebelin satu ini. yaaah, ayu akan pindah ke jakarta untuk kerja di salah satu kator majalah ternama yang sudah jadi impian dia sejak kami masih duduk di bangku SMA and now her dreams come true, im so happy for her but i can't hide my feeling. I will miss her so much.

Seharian aku dan ayu berkeliling kota Bali bak turis. Kami jalan-jalan menghabiskan hari terakhir kebersamaan kami sebelum ayu berangkat kejakarta besok siang. malamnya aku menginap dirumah ayu, dan sekarang kami sedang memakai piyama kelinci sambil bercerita di atas tempat tidurnya Ayu.

"Ti, kamu gimana sih sebenarnya sama Hamish? Tiba-tiba ayu menanyakan soal hamish

"Mmm gimana ya yu, Hamish itu baik banget dan dia juga berusaha banget ngebuktiin ke aku kalo dia itu cinta sama aku, aku bingung"

"Kamu bingung kenapa? Emang bener bener udah ngga ada rasa lagi sama dia?"

"Kalo rasa sih pasti masih ada lah, ditambah lagi dengan perubahan dia yang sekarang, sempat sih aku mikir mau nerima dia lagi jadi pacar aku ..."

"But ?"

" i don't know yu, i'm scared..ya aku takut aja kalo dia berubah cuma biar bisa balikan lagi sama aku dan aku juga belum yakin sepenuhnya sama perasaan aku sendiri, aku takut nanti malah nyakitin dia atau bikin situasi jd ngga nyaman kalo aku ngga tulus cintanya sama dia"

"Everyone deserve for second chance ti, but your happiness is the most important thing OK, do what you think the best for you and i will always support your decision" ucap ayu sambil menepuk pundak ku

"I know, i know, thanks ya" jawabku pelan dan memeluk erat sahabatku ini. Tak terasa air mataku jatuh.

"Hey, no more tears" ucap ayu sambil menyeka air mataku "hey, by the way. How about Mr. Adonis, siapa siapa namanya? Mr. Reza?"

Seketika aku langsung malu ketika ayu bertanya soal my Adonis, aku yakin kalo diibaratkan, muka ku sekarang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ih apaan sih ayu, ngga mungkinlah aku bisa sama orang seperti dia, Mr perfect itu haaahhh" jawabku mengelak

"Hey miss perfect, don't you ever compare your self with anyone. You are the perfect one. He is very lucky to have you. Don't under eatimate your self. Jangan bikin aku ngulang ngulang kalimat ini terus ya ti, kamu itu udah punya semua yang diingin kan seluruh wanita dari segi fisik, you are beautiful inside and outside" aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mendengar celoteh sahabatku ini yang sedikit berlebihan

"Aduuuhh, udah deh udah. Mending sekarang kita tidur aja. Besok mau siap siap kan kita ke bandara. Haah aku harap bisa nyusul kamu ya, doain aku keterima di teater ibu pertiwi ya"

"I know you can, believe me. Ntar kita pasti ketemu lagi kok di jakarta" ucap ayu dengan yakin

"Good night"

"Good night"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Adinia pov**

Kriiikk krikkk kriiikk

Suara alarm itu kembali membangunkanku di pagi yg cerah ini, wktu sudah mnunjukan pukul 7, saat nya aku siap2 utk mngantar kesayangan aku ini ke bandara.

"Heeeey! yu, ayo bangunn ini udh jam 7 kita hrus siap2" gumamku membangunkan ayu

"Aduuuuhh, 10 menit lg aku msh ngantuk" jawab ayu

"Ngga ngga ngga ayoo dong cepet nanti km telat flight loh, kan km flight jam 1 siang, kita blum sama skali siap2, kita blm mandi blm sarapan juga, kan km mandi nya lama" ujar ku.

"Iya iya bawel bgt sih mantannya hamish ini haha" jwab ayu

"Ihhh apaa sih" gerutuku

Aku dan ayu udah selesai mandi, selanjutnya kita sarapan sejak tadi pagi ibunya ayu telah menyiapkan sarapan

"Ayu nanti km brngkatnya sma siapa?" Tanya ibu ayu

"Ada ko bu nanti yg jemput" jawab ayu

"Brang2nya nanti di cek lg ya yu, jangan sampe ada yg ketinggalan , kan susah lg nanti ambilnya" ujar ku

"Okee siap laksanakan sister" jwab ayu

Ayu mulai mengecek lg barang2 bawaannya, dan akupun ikut membantunya, membawakan koper dan perintilan2 lain ke depan pintu rumah.

"Yuuu .. kayanya aku pasti bakal kngen bgt sama km deh yu:((( kangen nanti ga ada yg ngerecokin aku lg" ujarku

"Mee too honeyy" tp kan skrg teknologi udah canggih, kita kan bisa videocall kali ah" ujar ayu

"Iyaa sih cuma kan ttep aja beda..

eh ini udh jam stengah 11 ko yg jmput blm dateng2 sih?" ujarku sambil memainkan ponsel

"Sabar bntar lg yg jmput dteng ko td udh aku WA"

15 menit kemudian yg menjemput kami datang, and you know what? Hamish! Whaaat? Hamish yg jemput? Udah gila kali ya si ayu minta Hamish jemput? Bener bener deh nih anak

"Yuu ko dia yg jmput sih, yang bener aja kamu ya?" aku berbisik kpda ayu

"Udh sih tenang aja haha tp km seneng kan?" goda ayu kepadaku

"Ihh apaan sih" jwabku

"Kan aku pergi ke jkt ninggalin km disini yaa walaupun nanti psti aku yakin kita bakal ktemu di jkt, ya mumpung kmren lusa hamish hubungin aku buat ktemu kamu jd yaudah skalian aja gitu dia yg jmput hahaha"

"Hhmmmmm" aku menghela nafas

"Hai sti, hai yu" sapa hamish

"Hai mish" jawabku

"Helow mish thankyou loh mau anter aku heheh" jawab ayu

"Haha its okee santai aja yu"

Lalu Kami mulai memasukan barang2 ke bagasi mobil tak lama kemudian kami mulai jalan ke airport, ya seperti biasa kami berbincang2 dan becanda2 ya wlaupun aku msh agak sedikit kesel sih sama ayu karena, kenapa hrs hamish yg jmput? Aa karna cm pengen ketemu aku?

sesampainya di bandara kami mengantar ayu ke ruang tunggu.

"Aduuuh ini udh jam segini, aku lsg boarding ya" ujar ayu

"Iya iya yaudah hati2 ya km my sister, i will be missing you so much" ujar ku sambil memeluk ayu

"Uuuuu me too" ucap ayu

"Mish makasih banyak ya udh jmput dan nganterin aku, temenin dan jagain kesayangan aku ya hahahaha" ucap ayu

"Urwell yu, hahaha no its oke, kan aku yg pngn ktemu dia, ya pasti dia aman lah kalo sma aku, btw take care ya yu di jakarta" jawab hamish

Ayu mulai melangkah meninggalkan kami, dan aku terus memandangi sahabatku itu sampai tak tampak lagi di pandangan mataku

"Ehhmmmm ti" tiba2 suara itu menyadarkanku

"Oh sorry, i just miss her already" aku tertunduk sedih

"Hey, don't cry oke...im here" ucap hamish pelan, dan aku hanya mengangguk kan kepala karena tidak tau harus menjawab apa

"Soooo, kamu mau nggak lunch sama aku? Sekalian aku mau ngobrol-ngobrol"

"Oke" jawabku.

Kami langsung meninggalkan bandara dan menuju restoran favorit kami waktu masih pacaran dulu, hamish memang gentle sejak dlu, dia selalu membukakan pintu mobil ketika aku akan turun ataupun naik kedalam mobil. Sweet right?

"I can do that, you know?" Ucapku ke hamish

"I know ti, but i want to" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku

"You know what hamish, sometime people can't always get what they want" ucapku ketus, hamish hanya tertunduk

"No no no, i'm sorry.. I just-" belum selesai aku bicara hamish langsung memotong

"It's oke ti, i understand that and i'm sorry...kita lupain aja ya, yuk kita masuk kamu pasti udah laper kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju spot favorit di restoran ini.

Tak lama kemudia waiters menghampiri kami dan kami pun makan dalam diam.

"Dessert ti?" Tanya hamish kepadaku

"No thankyou, i'm full" tolak ku pelan

"Oke, mmm so ti i wanna talk to you"

Ucap hamish kepadaku, dan terdengar dari suaranya kalo dia sedang gugup

"Oke, talk about what" tanyaku

"I wanna talk about you, about us"

Aku hanya diam dan tertunduk, aku belum siap membahas hal ini.

Aku tau hamish butuh kepastian, tetapi aku juga belum bisa memastikan soal perasaan ku, hamish pria yg sangat baik, bahkan terlihat banyak perubahan dari dirinya akhir akhir ini, dia sudah mulai menata hidupnya sendiri tanpa mengandalkan nama orangtuanya ,dia juga tidak seposesif dulu seperti saat kami masih pacaran dulu. Aku bingung sekali, dan seketika lamunanku terpecahkan dengan suaranya.

"Ti, aku tahu kalo kamu masih butuh waktu. Aku juga tahu kalo mungkin kamu udah nggak sayang lagi sama aku seperti dulu , tapi aku udah mencoba melakukan yang terbaik supaya kamu bisa nerima aku lagi. Please ti, give me a second chance"

"A-a-aa akk aku" aku benar benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan tanpa kusadari ternyata air mataku menetes, oh God i need Ayu

"Hey ti, hey..don't cry oke. Aku anterin kamu pulang ya, kita kemobil skrg ya"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melangkah kemobil, membiarkan hamish menggandeng tanganku, Dimobil kami hanya diam, aku menyendarkan tubuhku kepintu mobil, dan hamish konsentrasi menyetir sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah ku.

Perasaanku sangat tidak karuan saat ini, aku masih sedih sekali ditinggal oleh sahabat ku Ayu, aku juga sedih kenapa aku nggak bisa nerima ketulusan hamish, kenapa aku nggak bisa merasakan rasa sayang seperti dulu waktu kami masih bersama. Hamish pria yang sangat baik, tapi bukan dia yang ada dipikiranku saat ini.

Saat ini yang ada dipikiranku hanya Reza my Adonis, i know it's stupid. Aku bahkan merasa marah dan cemburu melihat foto-foto Reza bersama wanita bernama Tara itu. Ya, baru2 ini aku stalking sosial medianya reza, dan lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika aku sadar bahwa aku tak pantas untuknya, he is so out of my lugage. I'm not worth it. Dan aku bodoh sekali kalau masih berharap kalo kami suatu hari nanti bisa bersatu, jangankan bersatu, untuk sekedar bertemu lagi saja itu belum tentu bisa.

Pdhl. hanya karena perhatian dia selama kami di Jogja. Itu pun kalo aku bisa menyebut itu perhatian, aku rasa dia hanya kasihan dengan ku dan bukan perhatian apalagi peduli.

Sedangkan saat ini ada pria yang sangat baik disebelahku, dia bahkan sangat sayang kepadaku yang membuat dia rela berubah menjadi pria yg lebih baik dimataku...

Seketika aku terbangun dari lamunanku ketika mobil kami berhenti dan ternyata kami sudah sampai dirumahku.

"Ti , aku-" belum sempat hamish melanjutkan ucapannya aku langsung memotong perkataannya

"Hamish, aku minta maaf kalo selama ini aku sering bersikap tidak baik sama kamu" hamish hanya diam menungguku melanjutkan ucapanku, aku menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan perkataanku

"Aku seneng banget kamu udah berubah, berubah lebih baik. Aku sangat menghargain usaha kamu. Aku juga makasih banget kamu masih sayang sama aku, aku rasa aku nggak pantas buat jadi orang yang kamu sayang, but, i wanna give you a second chance, i wanna give US a second chance" hamish langsung tersenyum sangat lebar from ear to ear, dia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan tidak berkata apa-apa, lalu aku melanjutkan ucapanku

"Maksud aku, aku mau mencoba biar kita bisa seperti dulu lagi, bukan berarti kita balikan jadi pasangan kekasih lagi, tapi ayo pelan-pelan kita coba, dan kita lihat apa nantinya kita masih bisa pacaran lagi, baby step oke"

Hamish menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, sambil mengangguk-ngangguk kan kepalanya dengan cepat. Aku tertawa melihat hamish seperti anak kecil yang bahagia ketika dibelikan mainan oleh orangtua nya.

"It's oke Ti, i'm so happy to hear that. Aku bahagia banget kamu mau ngasih aku kesempatan lagi, aku bakal buktiin kalo aku pantes buat kamu, aku janji" hamish berjanji dengan semangat, akupun tersenyum lembut kepadanya

"I love you ,Ti" hamish mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku dan bibirnya menyentuh keningku, hamish mencium keningku lama sampai aku menarik wajahku kebelakang dan mengakhiri ciumannya dikeningku.

"Mmmm yaudah, aku masuk dulu ya, thankyou for today" ucapku kaku, aku masih kaget atas tindakan hamish yang spontan. Aku juga melihat kekecewaan di wajah hamish ketika aku hendak turun dari mobil.

"Yaa, aku langsung pamit juga ya. I love you" dia mengucapkan nya lagi, aku hanya tersenyum dan turun dari mobil tanpa membalas pernyataan cinta Hamish.

Masuk kerumah aku langsung menuju kekamarku dan membaringkan badan dikasur, haahh.

Sejak tadi aku berpikir, Apa tindakan ku ini sudah benar?

Apa aku masih bisa cinta sama hamish seperti dulu lagi?

Kenapa saat dia memegang tanganku dan mencium keningku, aku tak merasakan perasaan apa-apa?

Ah entahlah, saat ini hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menenangkan hatiku, menenangkan hati dari kesedihan ditinggal Ayu, menenangkan hati karena merasa bersalah sudah memberikan harapan palsu ke Hamish, menenangkan hati dan mencoba melupakan lelaki yang entah dia memikirkan ku atau tidak, Reza... Semoga aku bisa melupakan dia.

* * *

 **what do you think guys?**

 **don't forget to leave your coment on review..**

 **don't forget to follow and favorite our story**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Tara POV**

/

Sedari tadi sore hujan gak juga berhenti.. dan gue masih saja disini, di balkon rumah duduk sendiri sambil menikmati suara tintik hujan ditemani secangkir teh.

Hampir setiap saat Sejak saat itu dia..iya laki2 itu gak pernah lepas dalam pikiran gue, gue hidup dalam rasa bersalah yg gue buat sendiri, tp gue hanya manusia biasa yg bisa berbuat kesalahan.

Reza... laki laki yang udah jadi sahabat gue sejak dulu, he is my 911, dia yg mengerti gue dibanding gue sendiri, yang selalu ada ketika gue senang maupun sedih, laki2 yg selalu support gue ketika gue berada di fase hidup yg kacau.

sedekat itu gue dan dia..tapi gue inget pernah Ada yg bilang perempuan dan laki laki memang ga bisa bersahabat, karna pda akhirnya salah satu pasti akan punya perasaan lebih dr sekedar sabahat, ini mungkin terjadi juga antara gue dan reza but for us ga salah satu, tp kita berdua emg merasa sepertinya perasaan sayang yg kita punya lebih dari sekedar perasaan syg kpd sahabat and we called it Love..

Setelah lulus sekolah dulu gue dan dia memutuskan untuk pacaran, dan gue hrs menerima kenyataan bahwa gue hrs LDR dengan dia karna dia kuliah diluar negri dan gue stay di indo. Ini emg bukan keputusan yang mudah buat 2 org anak manusia baru lulus sma, baru akan memulai hubungan tp harus udah terpisah jarak yg jauh, jujur gue sedih banget waktu itu tp reza berhasil bikin gue yakin kalo kita bisa ngelewatin semua bareng2 sampe nnti dia selesai kuliah disana dan balik kesini.

Dua tahun pertama hubungan kita bisa dibilang berjalan baik2 aja, untung teknologi saat itu sudah canggih jadi komunikasi diantara kami lancar. Perbedaan waktu yg lumayan extreme pun gak jadi masalah.. sesekali dia suka menemani gue mengerjakan tugas lewat skype atau sebaliknya. Dan Kalau sedang libur semester reza biasanya akan pulang ke indonesia, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama memanfaatkan kesempatan bertemu yg kita punya.

Memasukin taun berikutnya gue merasa hubungan ini semakin sulit untuk dijalani, komunikasi diantara gue dan dia udah gak sprti dulu. Kegiatan kuliah kita yg makin sibuk bikin komunikasi pun ikut mandek, dikampus gue ikut berbagai kegiatan yg kadang bikin gue lupa untuk menghubungi atau sekedar ngasih kabar, gue pun tau reza disana sibuknya sama. Reza sangat mengerti itu tp karna sifat egois gue saat itu malah gue yg gabisa mengerti dia ketika dia sibuk dengan kuliahnya gue selalu mengeluh kalo dia gak pernah punya waktu buat gue.

selisih pahan bikin kita akhirnya sering banget berantem, cuma gue pikir yaudah lah namanya hubungan gak akan selalu mulus, sampai suatu hari gue bertemu dengan jerry dia itu senior gue di kampus, orangnya baik, asik, nyambung dan trnyata kita punya hobi yg sama yaitu foto, mungkin karna itu juga gue jd sering jaln bareng jerry hunting2 ke tempat gajelas untuk sekedar moto. gue sempat berfikir "apa yang gue lakukan ini salah?" Reza tau gue berteman dengan jerry, gue sering cerita kalo jerry punya hobi yg sama dngn gue and he's fine, lalu Sampailah pada hub gue dan reza yang udah ga karuan dan gue berada di masa gue butuh org yg slalu ada di samping gue karna kita tau saat menjalani hubungan LDR struggle is real man..dan ga munafik gue lebih butuh yg sosok ya memang ada di samping gue dan itu jerry.

Gue telah melakukan kesalahan, banyak hal2 yg sebenernya reza gapernah tau, gue dan jerry memaang mengawali hubungan dengan salah. akhirnya gue memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan gue dengan reza, dia laki2 yg menanggapi berbagai hal dengan dewasa trmasuk saat gue memilih mengakhiri hubungan dia menyikapinya dengan dewasa dia tidak banyak basa basi dan menghargai keputusan gue.

Bertahun2 semua rasa bersalah gue masih bersarang, malahanan sampai saat ini. betapa bodohnya loe tar dulu ninggalin laki2 seperti reza. Tp tuhan masih baik sama gue,ternyata gue bekerja di tempat yg ternyata lingkungannya satu circle dengan reza, membuat kita menjadi sering bertemu, hubungan kami pun kembali membaik seiring berjalannya waktu, tp semakin gue sering ketemu membuat gue semakin merasa bersalah, gue ga memungkiri kalo gue masih sayang bgt, bahkan mungkin perasaan gue emg tidak pernah berkurang sejak dulu.

"Taraaa.. ayo turun, makan siang dulu"

Seketika suara mami menyadarkan gue dari lamunan tadi "iyaa mi, bentar lagi aku turun"

(Whatsapp)

Tara : "udah makan siang?"

Reza :"Not yet"

Tara : "Hmmm.. ini tuh bad habit kamu banget tau gak? Ga baik tau nunda2 makan siang"

Reza :"I know.. lagi banyak banget kerjaan Tar, i'll take it after this, ASAP"

Tara : ".You can handle your job after lunch, right?."

Reza : "Don't be fussy, please! Aku makan kok habis ini, i am not a 5 years old baby boy!"

Tara : "Za, aku gini tuh cuma mau ngingetin aja, kalau kamu sakit kan nanti kerjaan juga malah gak ada yg handle kan?"

Reza : "Iyaa Tar .. Thank you ya, kamu juga jangan lupa makan siang"

Tara : "Iya. Your welcome, Mas"

Reza : "oke tar.."

Urusan pekerjaan yg mengharuskan gue sering bertemu dan kerja bareng bikin gue dan reza skrng makin intens bekomunikasi, disamping urusan kntor dan kerjaan ini adalah bentuk usaha gue untuk menebus kesalahan gue dulu dan membuktikan kalo gue pengen "kita" balik lagi. Tp gue tau itu ga gampang, butuh usaha untuk bisa mendobrak tembok yg dia udah dia bangun selama ini. Apalagi mengingat gue udah pernah bikin dia kecewa dan ga gampang buat meyakinkan dia, Ditambah gue gatau apakah sebenernya dia udah punya seseorang di hatinya? Who knows...

 **Reza Pov**

/

"Siang pak reza.. ini ada beberapa berkas yg harus di tanda tangan oleh bapak, saya simpan di sini ya pak"

"Oke!" baru saja sekretaris gue mendaratkan setumpuk kertas di meja kerja, and i have to finish it this afternoon, as soon as possible! Huft!

"Iya-iya, simpen aja di meja saya, Thank you ya"

"Baik pak.."

Jujur saja, rasanya gue ingin mengeluh dengan perkerjaan di kantor akhir2 ini, its very exhausting! Tapi ya apa daya ini udah menjadi tanggung jawab gue. Ini konsekuensi gue untuk mencapai tujuan gue. So, akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk tetap berada di office room saat lunch time, menyeleksi berkas dan proposal mana saja yg akan gue approve. How about my lunch time? No, Prob! I can have it anytime.

"Diing.."

(Whatsapp from tara) - capture isi chat

"udah makan siang?"

"Not yet"

"Hmmm.. ini tuh bad habit kamu banget tau gak? Ga baik tau nunda2 makan siang"

"I know.. lagi banyak banget kerjaan Tar, i'll take it after this, ASAP"

"You can handle your job after lunch, right?.."

"Don't be fussy, please! Aku makan kok habis ini, i am not a 5 years old baby boy!"

"Za, aku gini tuh cuma mau ngingetin aja, kalau kamu sakit kan nanti kerjaan juga malah gak ada yg handle kan?"

"Iyaa Tar .. Thank you ya, kamu juga jangan lupa makan siang"

"Iya. Your welcome, Mas"

Huh! Sudah cukup gue pusing dengan kerjaan siang ini, di tambah Tara yg terkadang suka berlebihan. Gue paham dia perhatian sama gue, tapi gue juga pengen dia ngerti kalau gue sangat sibuk dan punya banyak tujuan yang ingin dicapai. Hal inilah yang selalu Tara gagal pahami dari diri gue. Gue butuh perhatian, tapi gue butuh perhatian dengan tindakan, bukan ceramah yg bikin gue tambah pusing. Gue akan lebih appreciate kalau Tara datang ke kantor dan bawain gue makanan yg dia masak atau setidaknya mengirim makanan ke kantor gue dibandingkan sekedar chat mengingatkan makan. Gue butuh sosok istri, bukan penasihat kesehatan. Hmft.

Kenapa tiba2 Tara hadir kembali dalam kehidupan gue?

Yup, setelah sekian lama, gue dan Tara kembali keep and touch. Kedekatan kami semakin intens karena kami mengerjakan proyek bersama, berkolaborasi, bahkan kami akan pergi bersama ke Semarang untuk urusan bisnis.

(Whatsapp from Tara)

"Mas udah bangun?"

"Udah Tar.. aku masih packing, last night aku balik dari kantor tengah malam jadi gak sempat packing"

"Ya ampun mas tau gtu kmrn aku bantu packing..

"No its oke. I am totally fine"

"Yaudah mas nanti jangan sampe telat ya, see u in airport"

"See u"

Hari ini gue ada kerjaan ke Semarang selama 2 hari. Semoga semuanya lancar dan gue bisa segera balik ke Jakarta lagi. Gue pengen take a vacation for a while after this project. Gue sudah merasa jenuh dan butuh istirahat.

"Hai maaas gimana macet dijalan?

"Hai.. (cipika cipiki) ya lumayan spt biasa. Jakarta without traffic? Impossible, right?"

"Hahahhahaa, Lucky you, you're not late!" sahut Tara.

"Hahaha iya, Yuk"

Sesampainya di pesawat, tempat duduk gue dan Tara bersebelahan. Sudah sejak lama kami tidak traveling bersama seperti ini. Gue masih ingat saat kami bersama dulu, kami pernah pergi ke Jepang hanya untuk menyaksikan konser ColdPlay. Demi hal tersebut kami rela menghabiskan tabungan kami berdua. Habis nonton konser kami segera balik ke Bandara dan pulang ke Indonesia.

"Mas kalau gini aku jadi ingat waktu kita ke Sydney dulu. Berangkat dadakan. Tanpa persiapan, kamu inget gak?" Tara tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat yg mengejutkan gue.

"Iya aku ingat" sahutku.

"Hahahhaha.. yang koper kamu ketinggalan waktu transit di Changi. Yang akhirnya kamu nonton konser pakai kaos aku. Karena baju yg kamu pakai udah basah keringatan. Do you remember? sahut Tara.

"Iya aku inget. Yang kopernya sampai Jepang pas banget waktu kita mau check in balik ke Indonesia kan?"

"Iya, Mas. Itu kejadian lucu banget kalau diinget. Time flies ya Mas" sahut Tara sambil menghela nafas.

Gue bisa mendengar semburat nada kecewa dalam kata2nya yang terakhir.

"Aku tidur ya Tar, i feel so sleepy. Bangunin ya kalau udh landing" gue berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"OK, Mas" sahut Tara.

(Semarang)

Tiba di semarang, gue dan tara langsung menuju ke hotel tempat kami menginap, dan baru saja gue hendak memejamkan mata tiba-tiba HP gue bunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk, gue langsung bergegas mengambil HP gue yang masih berada didalam tas.

Terlihat panggilan atas nama sahabat gue Deva

"Hey bro, whats ap? Tanya gue ketus

"Hey dude, what happend on your mood?" Ucap deva heran, dan gue merasa bersalah karena sudah bersikap tidak baik.

"No, nothing, im sorry bro. Just tired, gue baru nyampe hotel, ini baru mau istitahat"

"Ooo, its oke. I just wanna say , sepulanganya loe dari semarang kita semua bakal liburan, ke Bali"

"Im sorry dude, but-" belum selesai gue bicara, Deve sudah langsung menyela dan tidak mau menerima alasan gue untuk nggak pergi liburan

"Reza reza reza, kali ini loe ngga bisa lagi nolak. Look at you now bro, you are a mess, take a break. Perusahaan juga bakal tetap jalan kok kalo loe tinggal seminggu atau dua minggu buat liburan. Lagian kan ada arya yang bisa handle dan loe masih bisa memantau pekerjaan dikantor dari jarak jauh kan?"

Haaah, kali ini gue udah bener-bener nggak bisa lagi ngelak dari sahabat gue ini, he know me well

"Fine, i will take a break. But, no for too long okay"

"Nah, gitu dong. Lagian loe bisa kabur sejenak dari tara hahaha"

"Deva-"

"What bro? I know you. Tara is so annoying. Loe nggak bisa nyembunyiin ekspresi wajah loe yg masam itu kalo tara udah mulai ngedeketin loe lagi, jadi liburan kali ini loe bisa bebas dari dia, pluussssssss kali aja kan loe bisa ketemu sama muse loe itu-"

"Oke, stop it now or-"

"Or what? Oh, what her name? Oh ya Adinia"

"Loe tau nggak, nyesel gue cerita sama loe kalo tau loe bakal gini, lama lama loe kayak Chels tau nggak, yaudah jangan ganggu gue lagi, gue mau istirahat, 2 hari lagi kita ke Bali puas loe?"

"Hahahaha nah gitu dong, by Pak Reza" ucap Deva dengan nada suara yang mengejek gue

"Sial loe"

Klik

Gue langsung mematikan telpon dan merebahkan badan gue di kasur.

Gue coba memejamkan mata gue untuk tidur, namun kantuk yang tadi gue rasa jadi hilang ketika teringat lagi dengan sesosok yang 2 bulan belakangan ini menghantui pikiran gue, Adinia..

My Muse Adinia...

Gue bener bener begok waktu itu nggak minta nomor telpon Dia, dan sialnya pihak hotel Jogja tempat kami menginap nggak mau memberikan informasi soal Adinia dengan alasan keamanan privasi para tamu...

Tapi Deva benar, gue memang butuh istirahat sejenak dari kerjaan dan hiruk pikuk di Jakarta, dan Bali mungkin bisa jd short escape untuk ngobatin kepenatan gue, dan kalo gue beruntung mungkin aja kan gue bisa ketemu lagi dengan Dia, ya Dia, My Adinia...

2 hari kemudian...

Akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaan gue disemarang, dan sekarang gue lagi siap-siap kebandara untuk menuju Bali. Ya, gue langsung ke Bali tanpa pulang ke Jakarta terlebih dahulu, selain karena emang gue udah mumet dengan kerjaan, gue juga udah nggak tahan lama-lama sama Tara, God kok makin lama dia makin Annoying, selama 2 hari disemarang, dia nggak pernah ngebiarin gue bernafas dengan tenang, dan kebiasaannya yg tidak puas untuk berfoto atau selfie, God , gue udah capek sok senyuk ketika dia ngajakin gue fto, belum lagi semua fto kami ber 2 yang dia tag ke instagram gue aaghhhhh..kalo nggak inget pesan nyokap buat bersikap baik sama tara, udah lama kali gue tinggalin ni cewek satu. Yah, mau gimana lagi selain kami dulu sempat berpacaran, tetapi orang tua kami juga sahabat dekat sekaligus rekan bisnis, so mau nggak mau gue emang harus selalu berhubungan baik dengan Tara.

Tapi hari ini gue bebas... Gue udah nggak sabar ke Bali...Bali im coming...

* * *

 **what do you think guys?**

 **please coment on review...**

 **thank you, much love**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **Adinia pov**

...

"Iya iya bawel.."

"Jangan iya iya aja, awas besok kalo telat jemput"

Huuuffffttt kuping aku udah panas dengerin celotehan ayu sahabatku selama seminggu ini, dia bakal balik ke Bali besok untuk liburan seminggu bersama "pacar" baru dan teman-teman nya. Dan seminggu ini dia nggak berenti ngingetin aku suapaya jangan telat jemput kebandara besok...

Terkadang memang jarak tidak berarti dalam hubungan persahabatan kami, karena komunikasi yang selalu kami jaga dan selalu menyempatkan untuk berbagi cerita setiap harinya, nggak kerasa sudah hampir 2 bulan ayu pindah ke Jakarta, dan besok dia akan datang ke Bali lagi, im so excited but she is so annoying...

"Tii, denger ngga sih lo kalo gue ngomong?"

Seketika lamunanku terputus mendengar suara ayu di telpon

"Iya iyaa, princesss..puas?" jawabku malas

"Nah gitu dong, kan jadi makin cinta kalo baik gini"

"Eh dasar ,kalo ada maunya aja baru deh bilang cinta sama aku, bukannya sekarang cintanya sama Mas Firman ter tampan dan terbaik seluruh jagad raya itu?" tanyaku menggoda ayu soal pacar barunya...

"Hahahaha, kalo itu beda dong. Aku nggak sabar banget mau kenalin dia ke kamu Ti" jawab Ayu excited.

"Oke, i gotta go now ya, see you tomorrow"

"Love you"

"Love you too" jawabku dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon dengan ayu.

"Love aku juga nggak?" seketika aku terkejut mendengar suara ditelingaku sesaat setelah aku memutuskan telpon dengan ayu

"Hamisshh! Kaget tau nggak"

"Sorry sayang, abis muka kamu lucu banget. Ayu ya?"

"Iya, kuping aku udah panas seminggu ini dia ngingetin kita biar ngga telat jemput kebandara"

"Udah jangan manyun gitu dong"

"Iya iyaaaaaa, yuk kita pulang"

"Mmm sayang, kita dinner dulu ya, td kan kamu pasti capek dan laper seharian ngajar di sanggar ya kan?"

"Oke, makasih ya. Kamu baik banget" jawabku lembut kepacarku i i

"My pleasure babe"

Aku dan Hamish langsung menuju Biku restaurant tempat makan favorite kami. nggak terasa sudah 1 bulan aku dan Hamish balikan lagi, sejauh ini aku bahagia dengan Hamish, aku pelan-pelan belajar untuk cinta dengan dia lagi, walaupun belum 100 persen, belum 100 persen karena terkadang aku masih memikirkan Pria lain, Reza... My Adonis, hampir disetiap waktu lengang ku aku memyempatkan untuk stalking sosial medianya, dan masih ada "sedikit" rasa cemburu ketika melihat dia dengan wanita lain, wanita bak super model. Sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan ku, plain old Adinia, hufffftttt

"Sayang, kita udah nyampe" suara Hamish menyadarkan ku dari lamunan illegal ku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan keluar mobil menuju restoran. Kami langsung memesan makanan, dan aku langsung menyantap makanan ketika makanannya sampai dimeja kami

"Easy babe" hamish tertawa melihatku makan seperti caveman

"Mmmm.." aku hanya bergumam dan lanjut menghabiskan makananku..

Setelah makananku habis, Hamish langsung memesan cheesse cake untuk dessert, yuppp my favorite cake..

"So babe, jadinya Ayu sama siapa aja liburan kesininya?"

"Mmmm, smaa pacarnya, trus ada temen-temen pacarnya juga, aku nggak tau persis ada berapa orang"

"Oh gitu, jd mereka stay dimana nanti selama disini?"

"Katanya temennya itu punya villa disini, jd mereka bakal stay di villa pribadi with private beach"

"Wooowww, rich Man"

"Mmm" aku hanya mengangguk

Setelah selesai kami dinner, Hamish langsung mengantarkan aku pulang, and like gentleman, Dia mengantarkan aku sampai kedepan pintu rumah...

"Aku langsung masuk ya, i'm so tired . Besok jangan lupa jam 7 kita sudah harus ada dibandara, kalo nggak miss bawel ntar nggak berenti marah-marah karena kita telat" aku dan Hamish tertawa membayangkan Ayu yang kesal..hahaha

"Oke, i'm going home now ya" Hamish mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku dan mencium keningku, aku memejamkan mata dan tersenyum, beruntung sekali aku mendapat kan Hamish. Pria yang sangat baik dan sangat mencintaiku dan aku harap aku bisa segera mencintainya juga 100 persen seperti dia mencintai aku.

"Good night sayang, sweet dream" ucap Hamish sambil mulai berjalan meninggalkan teras rumahku

"Good night, thankyou" jawabku. Hamish hanya tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya

Keesokan harinya

"Ti.." suara ibu menggedor pintu kamarku

"Ya Bu" sahutku sambil berkaca melihat penampilanku sebelum pergi.

"Itu Hamish udah dateng jemput kamu, sayang"

"Iya Bu, one second" sahutku lagi sambil memasukkan barang-barang kedalam tas untuk dibawak.

Aku keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tamu, terlihat Hamish dan Bapak sedang ngobrol sambil minum kopi

"Ti, kalian ngga sarapan dulu? Ibu udah siapin sarapan loh" tanya ibu berjalan dari arah dapur

"I'm so sorry bu, nanti telat jemput Ayu, bisa-bisa ntar selama dia liburan disini diabisin buat ngomelin aku doang" jawabku sambil mencium pipi ibu. Ibu hanya tertawa dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"Pak, Buk, aku sama Hamish pergi dulu ya"

"Kami pamit ya Tante, Om" ucap Hamish sopan ke ibu dan bapak.

Aku dan Hamish tiba dibandara jam 06.55 dan kami langsung menuju ketempat Ayu nanti keluar dari pintu bandara, tidak lama kami menunggu, terlihat ayu dari kejauhan melompat sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami. Kami saling berjalan menghampiri satu sama lain

"Tiii, i miss you so much" ayu langsung memelukku erat.

"Well i'm not" ucapku menggoda ayu, dan seketika itu juga ayu langsung melepaskan pelukannya sambil memberikan tatapan mematikan kearahku. Aku hanya tertawa dan memeluk sahabatku itu lagi dengan erat

"I miss you too miss bawel, so so so much"..

"Eheemmm" reuni kami seketika berakhir ketika mendengar suara seseorang dibelakang kami

"Aduh aku hampir aja lupa, Ti kenalin ini pacar aku Mas Firman"

"Hay Ti, masih inget sama aku?" ucap Firman tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman denganku

"Hey Firman, jadi kamu pacarnya Ayu?" jawabku sambil tersenyum menyambut tangan firman untuk bersalaman

"Kalian udah saling kenal?" tanya Ayu heran

"Iya sayang, aku sama asti ketemu waktu ada acara di Jogja" ucap Firman sambil merangkul Ayu

"Ah, nggak seru ih..kan aku mau surprise ngenalin kamu ke asti" ayu manyun

"Kamu sih yu, sok sok an aku nggak boleh liat mukanya "pacar" baru kamu, eh malah aku kenal orangnya" kami tertawa melihat ayu yang manyun

"Eh ti, ampe lupa ini kenalin temen gue Deva, ini Chelsea" ucap firman mengenalkan dua orang yg dari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi kami.

"Hay deva, chelsea" ucapku sambil bersalaman dengan mereka bergantian.

"Ehem eheeemm" suara seseorang disebelahku

"Eh, kenalin juga ini Hamish pacar ku" mengenalkan Hamish

"Hay guys, so, yuk langsung gue anterin kalian ke villa ya" ucap hamish..

"Emmm, kayaknya kak ayu sama Mas Firman aja ya yang barengan sama kak asti sama Mas Hamish, soalnya aku sama Mas Deva masih nungguin abang aku dulu, bentar lagi juga di sampe" ucap Chelsea yang dari tadi nggak pergi dari sebelah Deva.

Belum sempat kami menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang memanggil dari kejauhan dan menuju ke arah kami

"Bro, hey"

Ketika Pria itu semakin dekat ke arah kami, aku tersentak melihat wajahnya, Reza, my Adonis. Oh MY GOD...

"Bro, loe..." belum sempat Firman menyelesaikan ucapannya, my Adonis langsung memotong omongannya

"Adinia" aku semakin terkejut, karena kata-kata pertama yang diucapkannya adalah namaku, terlihat dari wajahnya kalau Dia pun sama terkejutnya dengan ku, dan dia masih tetap memanggilku dengan nama Adinia..

Aku seperti membeku tiba-tiba, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jantung ku berdetak sangat kencang, setelah semua usaha aku lakukan untuk melupakan dia ,my Adonis..sekarang dia berada tepat dihadapanku.

"Mas Reza" ketika namanya keluar dari mulutku, seketika benteng pertahananku luntur, rasa yang sudah hampir 100 persen ke Hamish seketika menurun drastis, entahlah... GOD, this is so wrong

* * *

 **so guys, what do you think?**

 **please be patient, much love...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **REZA POV**

"On the way to the airport..abang first flight dari sini"

"Iyaa jadi abang sampe gak lama setelah km landing, kamu hati-hati ya, bilang sama Deva gausah macem2 ya!"

"Oke, Bye chels take care and i'll see you"

Dengan mata setengah ngantuk pagi ini gue flight to bali buat nyusulin rombongan anak geng komplek yang mau short getaway haha i mean sahabat2 gue dan adek gue, memang sepertinya gue perlu sedikit menenangkan pikiran setelah dua hari terakhir kerja rodi di tambah lagi.. ah sudah lah.

(Two days ago)

/meeting room/

"Iya terimakasih semua untuk meeting sore ini, sampai bertemu nanti malam, kita perlu briefing beberap hal untuk besok pagi" gue kira ini yg mimpin meeting mau bilang "sampai bertemu besok pagi" ternyata nanti malem masih ada briefing" But, Thanks God! gue bisa tidur sebentar sore ini, rasanya mumet banget otak gue dari pagi.

"Dingg" Gue terbangun mendengar ringtone handphone gue, dengan setengah nyawa yg terkumpul gue berusaha meraih handphone di meja, ternyata ada 1 pesan whatsapp masuk.

(Tara Mounira)

"Mas, i need to talk something before the meeting, lets meet up in lobby ya"

Gue agak kaget melihat isi pesan dari tara, ada apa dia tiba tiba minta gue nyamperin, biasanya kalo mau ketemu dia langsung nyamperin gue tuh.

Akhinya gue hanya balas "oke Tar"

Selesai mandi gue bergegas ke lobby bawah, Tara sudah ada disana duduk di salah satu kursi .. tp sprti ada yg aneh..raut wajahnya seperti sedang ada sesuatu, seperti orang sedang banyak pikiran, oh mungkin masalah pekerjaan. dengan sok tahu gue hanya menebak.

/lobby sepi/

"Hai sorry aku lama ya? Td aku mandi dulu"

"Eh hai.. no its oke fine, aku jg baru turun kok" jawab tara

"Why? Serius banget nih sampe harus ngomong disini, biasanya kalo mau ktmu juga lngsung nyamperin?"

"Pengen aja.. btw can i ask you about something?

"Of course"

"Do you still like me?" Tanya Tara, ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sangat pelan. Tanpa menatap mata gue. Gue paham sulit bagi dia menanyakan pertanyaan itu ke gue.

"Why you ask me about that random thing?"

"Random? What? Buat aku itu penting Mas, aku gak bisa begini terus-terusan. Dont you know? Its not easy for me having a job as team with you, everytime i have to be here, in your side, talk to you, see your eyes.. everything always brings me back to you. We're just too close now, dan aku gak bisa bohong kalau aku berharap kita bisa kembali. Is it possible?" Tara mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada yg bergetar, gue bisa melihat ada semburat air mata yang ia tahan.

"Kamu mau kita seperti apa? Selama ini aku sudah berusaha untuk punya hubungan baik sm kamu as a good friend, it's not enough for you?"

"Just a good friend, Za? Dont you ever think about my feeling?aku cuma butuh kepastian, Za! I really need it" Jawab tara

"I dont consider your feeling? Damn! Listen to me! One thing that you need to understand. It is really hard for me to have a relationship again with someone who made me disappointed so much? Have you ever think about that? I believe you're not!" Gue tidak sadar nada bicara gue mulai meninggi.

"I'm really sorry" tangis tara pun pecah. Gue pun menghela nafas dan terdiam beberapa menit.

"Tara pardon me.. listen" gue meraih tangannya.

"I just need time for healing my feeling. Kamu bisa sabar kan? If we're meant to be, we will end up together. Believe on me, just give me time, okay?" Gue berusaha menenangkan Tara.

"I know. I am sorry..i shouldn't said that thing to you, i just can' handle this feeling. Aku terlalu egois, i just thinking about my feeling, i don't consider yours. I am really sorry" sambil sesegukan tara menjawab.

Gue kemudian memeluk Tara, gue tau banget perasaannya dan hanya ini yg bisa gue lakukan untuk menenangkan dia, menyadarkan dia bahwa berat bagi kami untuk kembali setelah kesalahan yg dia lakukan dulu.

Akibat perdebatan malam ini gue ga sadar udah waktunya briefing, sialnya lagi tadi saat gue lg ngobrol sama tara, rekan kerja yang lain melihat kami, karna ruangan briefing memang tidak jauh dr lobby, alhasil gue mejadi sasaran empuk bully-an, rekan kerja gue tp apa boleh buat nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Selesai briefing gue langsung berlalu ke kamar, sepanjang meeting tadi gue masih di bayangi oleh kejadian gue dan tara, dan gue sebenarnya sedikit terpikir kata2 tara tadi "sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini" gue sendiri gak tau sampai kapan, bahkan gue tidak tau perasaan gue sebenarnya itu sperti apa. Sometimes gue merasa gue ingin kehadiran tara tp untuk kembali bersama, jujur gue masih perlu meyakinkan bahwa dia ga akan lagi mengulang kesalahannya. Tp sudahlah makin dipikirin gue makin ga ngerti, lebih baik malam ini gue tidur melupakan sejenak kejadian tadi karna besok gue harus kerja lagi dan kemudian mengambil penerbangan ke Bali.

#Airport

Ada notif email masuk di handphone gue setelah gue menutup telepon Chelsea. Ternyata email laporan keuangan yg disampaikan dari pihak acara ke pihak sponsor, which is my company dari program seni yg diadakan beberapa waktu lalu di Yogya. Wait. Di laporan ini pasti ada data pengisi acara kan, gue segera mendownload attachment email. Kemudian gue segera mencari nama2 pengisi pentas teater. And there she is.. Adinia. Her beautiful name. Tapi sayang sekali tidak ada data personal disana. Disana cuman ada keterangan kota asalnya. Oke gue bakal tanya2 Firman soal wanita ini nanti. Gue bergegas menuju waiting room sembari tersenyum. I'll find you Din...

Selama penerbangan menuju Bali gue habiskan untuk tidur, otak gue terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan masalah pekerjaan, terlebih lagi masalah Tara, hahh gue harap liburan kali ini bisa ngerefresh otak biar nanti bisa lebih bisa mikir jernih dan fokus lagi ke kerjaan gue, thank God, bokap ngerti dan ngizinin gue sama deva buat istirahat sejenak, ya walaupun itu semua berkat rayuan maut nya Chels ya, anak perempuan kesayangan Papa, he love his little princess so much...

Tiba di Bali, gue langsung bergegas keluar pesawat dan menuju pintu keluar dimana yang lain nungguin gue, gue melihat kesekeliling gue mencari keberadaan deva, Chels, Firman dan Ayu pacarnya Firman yang belum sempat dikenalin ke gue. Ya, sebenernya ide liburan ke Bali ini dari Ayu, karena dia emang dulunya tinggal di Bali sebelum akhirnya kerja dan tinggal di Jakarta. Kalau mendengar cerita dari Firman, Ayu is so different, she can tame Firman, and that is impossible thing because firman always flirting with all woman oround him. Ya, Firman sebelas dua belaslah sama Deva, playboy kacang hhhaaa, tapi mereka sahabat terbaik gue bahkan sudah seperti saudara sendiri.

Tidak lama gue mencari dimana mereka menunggu, gue langsung menemukan mereka berdiri dan sedang mengobrol dengan dua orang yang nggak gue kenal. Gue langsung bergegas berjalan menuju kearah mereka, semakin dekat gue kearah mereka semakin jelas wajah seseorang wanita yang selama dua bulan ini mondar mandir dipikiran gue.

"Adinia" i blurt out, i can't think straight..oh my God, i can't believe i found her, my angel..

"Mas Reza" terdengar getaran dari suaranya, dan terlihat raut wajahnya yang seperti orang terkejut..

"Eheemmm" seketika Adinia memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan gue ketika terdengar suara Firman yang mengganggu my little reunion with my angel "loe kenal sama Asti, Za?" Tanya Firman ke gue.

I clear my throat and answer his question "ya, gue udah kenal waktu di Jogja" jawab gue sambil terus memandang wajah cantik Adinia, dan dia terus memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk tanpa memandang kearah gue, why?

"Ooh, loe ketemu di Jogja juga. By the way finally you are here, this is Ayu my girlfriend and also best friend of Asti, and this is her boyfriend Hamish"

Whaaaatttt? Gue nggak salah denger? She already has a boyfriend? lelaki yang waktu itu ngasih bunga ke dia waktu di Jogja, her ex? I can't believe this, they are getting back together? Gue hanya mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Firman, i'm speechless.

"Yaudah yuk, kalo gitu kita ke villa. Tadi papa bilang Pak Sudi jemput kita, palingan Pak Sudi udah nunggu di parkiran" Chels menyelamatkan gue dari awkward situation.

"Gue nyusul ya bro, soalnya mau nganterin ayu dulu kerumahnya, gue bareng Asti sama Hamish aja" ucap Firman.

Kami mulai bergegas menuju arah mobil masing-masing, gue masih melihat ke arah Adinia ketika dia mulai membalikan badannya dan perlahan menuju mobilnya Hamish i think, when i see Hamish hold her hand, i can't take it. God, please give me mercy.

Liburan kali ini justru malah bikin gue makin stres. Fuckkkk...

* * *

 **should i continue this story?**


End file.
